


Feast for Two

by itbeajen



Series: [namelessarcher] Santa Delivery 2019 [26]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kotatsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: Yum, yum, gimme gimme that, come on~
Relationships: Tamamo no Mae | Caster/Reader
Series: [namelessarcher] Santa Delivery 2019 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559500
Kudos: 14





	Feast for Two

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Snowed In

Even if Tamamo was the Sun herself, she still enjoyed the snow quite a bit. The town was quiet and peaceful, and the best part of it all was that she got to finally use the kotatsu. While Chaldea was snowing and cold nearly all year round, the rooms were all perfectly heated to the right temperature and even if she wanted to adjust it to perfect kotatsu temperature, it was more likely that she’d get unwanted visitors instead of just alone time with her dear Master.

This year, she was smart enough to request an entire day’s worth of alone time with you for a ‘mission’. Of course, it was really just a ploy to get you out of Chaldea and away from the others. She knew everyone would be scrambling for your attention before or on Christmas, so obviously the best time was to wait until after.

Now, she had you all snuggled up beside the kotatsu. You had completely let go of all your defenses and laid against the kotatsu while lazily peeling a tangerine. Tamamo glanced over to you and giggled, “You know, if you keep peeling them, your fingers will turn orange.”

“I think they already are,” you laughed. You glanced at the fingertips and you were right, they were orange. It was as though you had stuck your fingertips into orange watercolor. It was amusing in its own right, and honestly you couldn’t help yourself. Tamamo had loaded an entire basket of tangerines and left them on the kotatsu. And then she left you here - to your own devices, surely she saw this coming.

“Master! I told you I was making dinner! I hope you still have stomach space for lunch.”

“I’m sure I do,” you drawled. You laid onto your back, and glanced up at her. It was weird seeing Tamamo upside down, but the image of the snow falling outside the window and the sunlight filtering through the curtains gently framed Tamamo’s features as though she was an angel. “You’re so pretty, Tamamo.”

“Eh?! Eh?! Are you okay?! It’s not every day you compliment Tamamo like this!”

“Well it is the day after Christmas, and I do think you look pretty. Or maybe it’s because I’m upside down. Will you be prettier or less pretty when I sit back up?”

“You’re such a tease. But don’t tease this fox maiden more than necessary, after all, I’m in charge of your food.”

“Oh, whoopsies,” you laughed. Tamamo attempted to stifle her laughter, but she just couldn’t stop herself from joining you in laughter. You were adorably silly. Your hair framed your head like a halo, and your fingers that were outstretched towards her were tinged that familiar orange hue of the tangerines. 

“Go wash your hands, Master. Lunch will be ready soon!”

“Okie.”

***

“Wow, hot pot?!”

“You did say you were craving soup,” Tamamo responded as she finished bringing out the last part of the meal. She took a seat beside you, and you could feel her tails brushing your back before settling down behind you. You glanced back and poked it, only to get gently slapped by it. Her tail flicked in your general direction and she shook her head, “When will you learn?”

“It’s like they have a life of their own.”

“They do not, and that’s just weird! Now, it’s time for dinner!”

You cozied up into the kotatsu and sidled up a bit closer to Tamamo. You gently took her free hand into yours and kissed the back of it, “Thanks for the meal.”

“Anytime, Master. It’s a bit late, but Merry Christmas!”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate series or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. The Fate Series is the property of Type Moon.


End file.
